


Dad I don’t wanna go - 爸，我不想走

by Minewtisloveminewtislife, Uryan_Karl



Series: Our Son - 我们的儿子 [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Broken superfamily, M/M, SPOILERS AHEAD, Superfamily (Marvel), 复联3剧透警告, 盾铁虫Superfamily
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 03:50:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14464380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minewtisloveminewtislife/pseuds/Minewtisloveminewtislife, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uryan_Karl/pseuds/Uryan_Karl
Summary: 一个盾铁虫SF版的复联3结局。





	Dad I don’t wanna go - 爸，我不想走

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dad I don’t wanna go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14456286) by [Minewtisloveminewtislife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minewtisloveminewtislife/pseuds/Minewtisloveminewtislife). 



> **本文含有**   
>  **复！联！3！剧！透！**   
>  **还未观看电影的**   
>  **请谨慎思考**   
>  **是否要阅读！**

　　托尼空洞地盯着曾为奇异博士的那堆东西。

　　他救了托尼，但是牺牲了自己。

　　托尼的胸膛仿佛着了火。德拉克斯、螳螂妹、奎尔、奇异，他承受不了更多了。

　　“爸。”托尼转身寻找彼得，他唯一的儿子，正神色僵硬地攥住自己的肚子。“爸，我感觉不太好。”彼得说着，倒向托尼。托尼将他紧拥在怀，感受到彼得在慢慢离去。

　　他在那一刻为最近这几年感到无限后悔。为所有他还不够好地对待彼得的日子后悔。史蒂夫离开后，他一个人艰难地抚养他们的儿子，然后蜘蛛咬了彼得，然后他们搬出大厦。

　　最后的几年很艰难，而现在他正坐在这里抱着他的宝贝，而他的宝贝正哭泣着祈求着自己不要死“我不想走，爸我还不想走。”彼得啜泣着，埋进托尼的胸膛死死抓住他。

　　彼得不应得到这个。为什么奇异不让托尼死去？为什么奇异要放弃宝石！？

　　托尼没有得到死亡，彼得得到了。

　　在史蒂夫离开后还是对他老爸微笑的彼得。

　　即使在爹地离开的那天仍然支持托尼的彼得。

　　太聪明了以至于从来不肯闭嘴的彼得。

　　大多数英雄都无法做得跟他一样好的彼得。

　　作为托尼的生命之光的彼得。

　　“我好爱你，孩子。”托尼说着，看着他的儿子慢慢逝去。

　　“你是我最棒的东西。”他哭出来。

　　彼得将他的手掌压向托尼的胸膛。“我爱你老爸。”他的哭泣随着他的身体一起分崩离析，只剩尘土随风飘去。

　　托尼的儿子死了，而他什么都做不了。


End file.
